How to raise an child as a part of the Avengers
by ziverdavid1112
Summary: Clintasha has kids.. You can imagine the chaos of being raised by the avengers... A series of one shots about Clintasha kids, includes the other Avengers. I'm open to prompts :)
1. Make me proud

Hey, so this came to me in class... Hope you like it :)

the avengers are not mine...

Clint Barton was at a loss for words. He had been happily sitting in his car, just waiting for his daughter, 15 year old Natalya Barton to get out of school, when she came, yanked the car door open, sat down, slammed it shut and burst into tears. Clint sat there, bewildered, and his mind raced as he tried to figure out what to do. This was Pepper's department, but Clint had a feeling that handing his daughter off to Tony Stark's girlfriend was _not_ a fatherly thing to do.

"What's wrong Tali?" Clint tried tentatively. She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. He raised an eyebrow, not really sure what that meant, but she quickly backhanded the tears.

"I'm fine Dad," she managed to force out, before breaking down sobbing all over again. Clint reached over and stroked his daughter's fiery curls, which were a little less wild than her mother's.

"Natalya, tell me what's wrong," Clint pleaded, a little scared. He and Natasha had done their best to give their kids as normal a childhood as possible, but their children knew how to fight, hack, and numerous other things they had picked up from hanging around the Avengers. Clint wouldn't ever admit it, but his kids scared him slightly. Particularly Natalya, who took after her mother in so many ways.

She thrust a paper at him, still crying and he took it carefully. He gave his daughter a glance before looking at it. It was a test for Trigonometry, which Talya was taking in 10th grade, (she had skipped 9th grade), and there was a 67% in the corner. He looked at it, and told himself he would not laugh. His daughter was sobbing in the seat next to him, obviously in distress, so he would not laugh. But eventually he couldn't help it. He began to laugh.

"Dad!?" Talya cried, _not_ appreciative. Clint shook his head, trying to control his mirth.

"I'm sorry," he managed to choke out. She scowled at him, and he waved the paper. "This is what you were worked up about?"

She gave him what Clint classified as one of her 'teenager glares' and nodded. Clint shook his head again.

"Natalya-" he broke off chuckling. "It's a single bad grade. Other than this, have you ever gotten anything less than an A?"

She shook her head, her curls falling into her face. Clint tucked one behind her ear and smiled at his daughter.

"Then I'm not worried. Plus you skipped a grade, and your taking trig early. Your mom and I could not be more proud of you."

Talya nodded and dried her tears. Clint started the car, proud of himself for averting the crisis.

"Knowing you like I do," Clint said as they drove to the Avengers tower, "you'll come up with some crazy way to make us even more proud."

"Dad?" she said after a long, long silence. He raised an eyebrow at her, and threw her a quick glance. "I'm still pissed at you for laughing."


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for not updating... Life is super busy, but I promise I am working on it ? ﾟﾘﾬ more coming soon, I swear


	3. Worries, pt 1

I unfortunately do not own the avengers

The call came through the Avengers Tower in the early morning, causing everyone and everything to freeze.

"Daaaaaaaad!"

Clint bolted upright in bed, practically catapulted himself out of it, and dashed to Natalya's bedroom.

"What happened?" He asked breathlessly, finding her curled up on an armchair in the corner of her room. She had a StarkPad in her hands (a StarkPad was the result of Tony's experimentation on an iPad. So far it worked great). "What's wrong babe?"

Talya led the iPad out to her father wordlessly. He looked at it, and then looked at her helplessly, his eyes holding a reprimand.

"Talya, how did you get this information?" Clint demanded, his voice soft. She shrugged and looked away, and suddenly he knew. "Tali, did you hack SHIELD?!"

"Can you please focus on Mom!?" Talya burst out suddenly. He voice softened to a plea. "Dad... I knew something was wrong when she left. Something was unusual about this assignment. So, yes, I hacked to figure out where her mission was, and I've been keeping tabs on her ever since."

Clint opened his mouth to scold her for doing illegal activities, but she rolled right over him. It was moments like these that she reminded him of her mother, with her red curls and pale complexion. Admittedly, the grey eyes were his, but when they were alight with determination like Taly's were now, it was Natasha Romanoff all the way.

"I was right, wasn't I?" She asked aggressively. "Her safe house went and..."

She broke off, unable to continue, and turned away. As Clint somehow managed to pick up his teenage daughter and take her spot, leaving her in his lap, he noticed the tears that were rolling down her face.

"Natalya. She's probably covering her tracks. She's most likely in a Quinjet on the way home right now," he assured her, but also reassuring himself. "She'll be home soon."

He got not answer from his teenager, but her breathing evened out, and the tablet dropped to the ground. As carefully as he could, Clint shifted her to his bed, reflecting that Talya was getting to big for him to do this. He took the StarkPad and padded out into hall, and into the elevator. He made his way to Tony's quarters.

"Tony. Tony. Get up. Tony," Clint repeated monotonously, banging on the door. It took three minutes but eventually he opened the door.

"Clint," Tony said dangerously as he opened the door. His hair was mussed from sleep, and he needed to shave. "Are you aware of the time?"

"I need a favor Tony," Clint said, keeping his voice low. Tony sighed dramatically, rubbing his hand across his face.

"At 3 am?" Tony whined, resting his head on the doorframe. Clint held up his hand, already knowing the question would come up.

"It's for Talya," he said, raising an eyebrow. Sure enough, Tony stepped out of his room without further protest.

"What do you need?"


	4. Worries, pt 2

The usual spiel about 'the avengers don't belong to me, etc.'

* * *

><p>Clint knew that the team would be on board the minute he mentioned it was for Natalya. Without question,Tony set to work, checking hospitals in the area for anyone matching Nataha's undercover description, and Clint began calling both Coulson and Fury. After an indefinite number of minutes, someone rapped on the wall to call Tony and Clint's attention.<p>

"You guys aware of the time?" Bruce asked, leaning against the wall. Tony shrugged, turning back to his screens.

"Not really, quite honestly," Tony confessed nonchalantly. Bruce seemed to realize the importance of their project, because he dropped his previous train of thought, and came to stand with Tony.

"Wanna catch me up?" he asked earnestly, studying the screen.

"Natalya woke Legolas here up this morning- I'm surprised she didn't wake you up, cause _I_ heard her. That girl's got _lungs_-"

"Tony," Bruce warned, signaling him to keep on track. During this discussion, Steve had crept down the stairs, and was now typing something into one of the screens. Tony spared him a glance before moving on.

"Anyway, she woke Katniss up because she had hacked SHIELD, and apparently she was keeping tabs on her mom's assignment. Romanoff's safe-house blew up, and Talya panicked. After Mr. Apollo here calmed her down, he woke _me_ up, and so now _we_ are going to find Romanoff so that everyone can relax."

"I thought Taly had already woken you up Stark?" Clint asked, as he was trying to reach Fury for the 7th time.

"Details," Tony waved him off. "What I need you to do, big guy, is try and track everything she had on her. Comms, cell phone, watch, whatever. Steve is already going through Taly's information, so that's great; Steve, see if you can track Romanoff's movements throughout her assignment."

"Why are we assembled?" Thor questioned, booming down the stairs. Tony beckoned him over and gave him an explanation, as well as tasking him with asking his contacts in Colombia if they had seen a fiery-haired woman blowing things up recently. He began with great gusto, munching on a box of pop tart as he did so.

"Thank you guys," Clint said quietly as he dialed Coulson once again. The avengers waved him off, saying that it was all for Talya.

"Dad...?" Natalya shook her father roughly, causing him, and the other avengers to stir. They all started up, and began talking at once. Saying something about "results coming in"...?

Clint went to dial his phone again, but his daughter, ever the ninja, caught his wrist. He looked into her eyes, and smiled. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" she asked suspiciously, releasing her father so she could walk to the coffee maker and turn it on. The way she moved reminded him of Natasha, and it hurt a spot in his chest. To distract himself, he dialed Coulson again.

"Well, I didn't want to waste your hacking talents, so we're tracking your mom down for you," Clint confessed sheepishly as the phone rang. Talya looked like she was going to say something (probably 'why wasn't I invited?') but just then Coulson [finally] answered.

"Barton, I have 73 missed calls from you," Coulson sighed by way of greeting. Clint decided to follow his lead, and skip all pleasantries.

"Where's my wife, Phil?" Clint demanded, causing all the avengers to pause, look at him, then dive back into their tasks with renewed vigor, determined that if Clint could complete his task, so could they.

"What. Happened. Here?" Nicky asked stumbling into the room and glancing at all the mess. Tony looked up briefly to wave to his son, and then he went back to his calculations. Nicky turned to his childhood companion, who shrugged helplessly.

"I _might _have given my dad information about my mom's mission last night, and he _might_ have gotten the other avengers involved...?" Talya confessed, handing Nicky a mug of coffee. He took it, shaking his head.

"Look, I completely understand the motivation and everything, and I will help, but man, Taly we gotta explain this to my mom _before_ she sees it, or she'll have an aneurism," Nicky interjected.

"When is Pepper getting back?" Talya asked, wide-eyed. Nicky rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"2 minutes sounds about right," he called, walking away. "I'll be back to help in a minute, lemme just head my mom off."

Taly nodded and called a soft thank you to Nick as he walked away, and then she turned to her dad, who was still yelling at Coulson.

"What does that _mean_, Phil?" Clit asked desperately. Taly shot her father a questioning glance, but he shrugged helplessly, shaking his head. "Mmkay. Yeah. I got it."

Clint pressed 'end' aggressively, and put his head on the table. Talya sat on the counter next to her dad, her head on his shoulder.

"The explosion was planned, but they've lost contact with Nat," Clint explained. He shook his head again. "Damn Tals, you were right again. You always know when something's up."

"Hey, guys?"

It was Bruce, and everyone turned to look at him and Steve.

"I might have found something."

* * *

><p>Hey guys, so thanks for reading, and thanks to anyone who reviewed. I can't decide which way to take this, so I need you guys to review and tell me whether you want to see Taly looking for her mom, or her mom coming to her. I can't continue unless you guys review, so please please please!<p>

thanks!


	5. Action, pt 1

Thank you to those few of you who actually reviewed. especially to those of you who reviewed for multiple chapters. _You are all amazing._ The rest of you, **please** review. I can't improve without reviews :(

* * *

><p>The girl had a brisk gait, as if she strode with a purpose. She was hunched over in a thick, black, pea coat, and she was clutching something to her chest inside the coat. No one stopped to chat, or even offer a passing smile, but the girl wasn't offended. She wasn't in the best part of town, and it wasn't like she could communicate with the local people anyway. Her French was fluent, but not to the point where it wouldn't give away that she was foreign. And that would totally screw up her mission, which wasn't an option. Because Natalya Barton was on a mission to find her mother, and God bless those who got in her way.<p>

Had anyone looked into her green-grey eyes, they would've seen how alert they were. They were constantly moving scanning her surroundings. She was both running _after_ someone, and on the run _from_ someone.

Natalya stopped when she got to a brightly lit city square. She pulled a phone out of her pocket, and it illuminated her face as she stared at it. She shoved it back into her coat, and continued on, clutching the item beneath her coat a little tighter.

Eventually, Taly entered the suburban city of Puteaux, France, and dashed into a public bathroom, breathing a sigh of relief that the who facility was empty. She locked the door to keep it that way, then stood in front of the mirror. She removed the item she was clutching underneath the coat, a backpack and pulled some supplies out of it. Without second thought, Taly took scissors and cut her flowing strawberry-blonde curls to a shoulder length, then removed a packet of hair bleach from the backpack. She carefully dyed her hair a bottle blonde color, washed it out, then attempted to dry her now short hair with paper towels.

She changed into skinny jeans and a crop top, despite the cold night, but then threw a "I love Paris" sweatshirt over it. She quick did dark eyeliner and mascara, then put some bright red lipstick on at the last minute. She viewed herself critically, then nodded, satisfied.

"Pretty good Barton," she muttered as she unlocked the door. She walked a block down to the hotel, the backpack now on her back, and entered the brightly lit premises. The receptionist at the desk nodded to her pleasantly as she approached. Talya made sure to look around exaggeratedly, smiling sweetly.

"This place is ah-mazing!" Taly gushed, her voice higher than her normal tone. She giggled. "_So_ pretty. J'adore France!"

The receptionist smiled indulgently at her blatant tourist-ness and asked her if she wanted a room. Taly said she did, giggling and twirling her now short blonde hair.

"Name?" The woman, Sophie her tag said, asked, still smiling. Talya pulled a US ID from her backpack, and slid it on the marble counter.

"Molly Rhodes, from Manhattan," she reiterated, following the statement with a sigh. She leaned forward conspiratorially, and Sophie mirrored her subconsciously. "My life is _so_ boring. That's why I _love_ France!"

She drew a heart in the air when she said love, perfecting her role as "restless, ignorant and naïve American college student eager to see the world". Sophie totally bought it, much to Taly's disgust. She gave Taly a key, room number, and Taly sauntered off, careful to call a "Merci!" in an terribly American accent.

She entered her room, dropped her backpack, flopped on the bed, and drifted off. She was awoken a couple of hours later, by the smell of smoke filling the room, and an unbearable heat surrounding her.

* * *

><p>cliffhangers... I love them so much ;) I'll try to update sooner, but reviews would speed up my motivation <strong>*nudge nudge* prompts are desperately needed<strong>


	6. Action pt 2

Previously:

_She entered her room, dropped her backpack, flopped on the bed, and drifted off. She was awoken a couple of hours later, by the smell of smoke filling the room, and an unbearable heat surrounding her._

Talya's eyes shot open, but then she struggled to keep them open. The smoke was making her sleepy, but the heat was making her uncomfortable. Finally, her instincts won out, and she climbed out of bed sluggishly. Her room was smokey, but not on fire. So where was the fire coming from? Taly ran to the door, and dove for the handle. She was about to grab it and yank the door open, but her police training took over. Taly had done a junior police program with NYPD, and part of her training had been in emergency situations. When you were unsure where a fire was coming from, you were supposed to feel the door before opening it, just in case the fire was behind the door.

Sure enough, when Taly touched the door, it was hot to the touch. She cursed in Russian, grabbed her backpack, quickly scanned the room to decide if there was anything worth taking. After quick deliberation, she grabbed a pillow and a blanket, stuffed it into the backpack, and then used the lamp in the room to break the window (thanking God that she was on ground level), and the climbed out of the window. She sighed, finding a shard of glass in her hand, but didn't stop, knowing that she couldn't afford to let herself be seen. She darted off into a side alley, paused to get tweezers and an ace bandage out of her backpack, then set off again, picking the glass out of her hand as she went. She bandaged her hand, not stopping for a minute.

_So much for my rest,_ Taly thought as she ran out of the alleyway and into the métro. She quickly purchased a ticket (1.70 out of 790 euros gone), and just managed to dart on before the doors closed. She pulled her hood up, and sat in the corner, holding her backpack tight against her body. She was going to Paris, which was risky, but she had to try. Nothing on heaven or earth was stopping her from getting to her mom. Let them try. Natalya was ready.

Most people assumed Talya was closer to her dad, but in all honesty, she was Mommy's little girl. She loved her dad of course, and she would go to the ends of the earth for him, but at the end of the day, she was closer to her mom. Her relationship with her mom was different. She could tell her mom anything, and her mom was always on her side, whether she was right or wrong. Her mom taught her to fight, convinced her dad to teach her archery (Clint had been dead set against it), and yet been a pretty normal mom. She had helped Taly with her dress and make-up for every dance Nicky had forced her to go to. But at the same time, she challenged Talya to go one step further. Taly got an A minus on a test? Study for an A plus next time. Taly was _exhausted_ from a Krav Maga workout? Finish with kickboxing. And Taly knew the value of Natasha's parenting. And she wasn't about to repay her with a half-hearted rescue attempt.

I know, I'm drawing this story out, but I can't stop myself! Reviews make me smile, which is hard to do... ***wink wink, nudge nudge, Bob's your uncle***

Review and tell me if you got that quote ;)


	7. Action, pt 3

**Hey, ****_so_**** sorry about the wait! I had it written ****_days_**** ago, and then it deleted, and blah blah blah, a whole ****trove**** of issues. But hey, it's done now, so yay! ****Also****, this whole chapter takes place within a couple of days. The 3 month jump it talks about is a brief explanation of Talya's actions since she first started looking for her mom. Just wanted to esplain' that :) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Marvel owns everyone except Natty and Nicky...Marvel also possess my soul<p>

* * *

><p>"Name, how many in your party, and also, I'll take your number," the cashier told the girl with a wink. She was <em>hot<em>, with short blonde hair and beautiful grey eyes, that had little tinges of green. She was average hight, slender, but athletic build. In other words, he would be _happy_ to serve her.

"Molly Rhodes," the girl giggled. "And umm-"

"She's taken," a boy said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. The girl giggled again and shrugged, happily apologetic, to the cashier.

The boy and the girl leaned on a wall in the busy cafe, melting into each other, whispering and giggling. To the other patrons, it just seemed like a young couple in love. But had they managed to hear their conversation, much more would've become clear.

"Natalya Barton, you are in _so_ much trouble," the boy said disapprovingly, but the sparkle in his eyes betrayed his delight. The girl rolled her eyes, seemingly bored, or maybe annoyed, but the boy, who had been her childhood companion, could see fear, disappointment and desperation.

"Don't sound so upset Nick," she muttered sarcastically. Nicolas Stark wrapped an arm around her shoulders drawing her closer, and she didn't resist. "How did you even _find_ me?"

"Hey, I'm gonna be in just as much trouble as you are when we get back," he chuckled ruefully. "I'll be a little busy trying to save my own ass."

It took Taly a minute to process his words, but when they finally got through to her, she broke out of his grasp to look at him full on. He gave her a little smile, noticing her realization.

"You're not making me go back?" she said hopefully. He shook his head, and she smiled, genuinely smiled, for the first time in months. She fell back into his embrace, smiling happily. She looked up at him when she spoke next.

"How did you find me?" Taly asked again, grabbing their food as it came onto the counter. He opened the door for her and a thoughtful look came on his face before he responded.

"I just looked really hard," he said finally, drawing her into his arms again as they walked. She rolled her eyes, but didn't press him. She had a pretty good idea anyways.

"And um," she looked up at him hesitantly. "Our parents don't know you're with me?"

"No," he assured her. "They didn't even know I was looking for you. I left them a not when I left, but now my dad and your dad can bond over thier mutual panic. My mom is on a buisness trip, so she won't know for a week."

Talya nodded, and gave him a grateful look as they strolled through a nearly deserted Paris street. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans, a burgundy pea coat, a pair of black heeled boots, and a cream colored scarf, with a matching beanie over her newly cropped blonde hair, which had not escaped Nicky's notice. He was wearing jeans and a rock tee shirt, underneath a black leather jacket, with a pair of black and white vans. All in all, they easily passed for a couple touring France.

"We should find a place to stay tonight," Nicky said finally, after they had wandered far from their meeting place. "You know of any hotels that you _haven't_ burned down?"

* * *

><p>It had been a long 3 months, Nicky reflected as he watched his sleeping companion. 3 months since Bruce had found a potential location for Natasha, and 3 months since Natalya had crept out in the middle of the night. Clint had been furious, worried, and inconsolable at the same time.<p>

And finally, after 3 months of searching, Nicky had found Natty, and though he knew he would be in for it when they got back, he was content. Nicky knew how close Natty was to her mom. Hell, she was named after her mom (which made it super confusing in the tower, but it was a sweet sentiment). Nicky also knew that Natty was prone to overworking herself, and also to going into risky situations without an extraction plan, which both were traits inherited from her mom. She _needed_ him to balance her out, and they both knew it.

Natalya stirred, almost as if Nicky's thoughts had awoken her. She smiled sleepily at him, running a slender hand through her hair. Her eyes sparkled green in the light, a sign that she felt calm and safe.

"Can't sleep?" She asked, her voice gravelly from sleep. She climbed out of bed and came to stand next to Nicky at the moon lit window. He shrugged.

"Just thinking," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "We're gonna need a plan Natty."

"Mhmm," she nodded sleepily, burrowing into his embrace. "However, that can wait until a godly hour. Get some sleep Nick. Your going to need it."

He nodded, and let her guide him to the bed. She was right, as she often was. The plan making could wait, and if he was going to keep up with Natty, he was going to need sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I guess I <strong>**_am_**** drawing this out. Oops. Please review, because reviews make me smile, and it's my birthday, (legit, I swear, it's my birthday), so a good birthday gift to me would be a ****_ton_**** of reviews and hopefully some prompts :)**


End file.
